Connectors of the zero (or extremely low) insertion force variety, otherwise referred to herein as ZIF connectors, are known in the art, with examples being described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,268 (Noschese), 4,626,056 (Andrews, Jr. et al), 4,629,270 (Andrews, Jr et al) 4,636,019 (Gillett et al) and 4,744,764 (Rubenstein). Such connectors, as in the case of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,636,019, 4,626,056 and 4,629,270, are also capable of providing electrical connections between the circuit board (orcard) located therein and a flexible circuit member or the like which also forms part of this assembly. The use of such circuit members has recently gained widespread popularity in the industry (particularly the information processing industry) for several reasons, including particularly the relative freedom of packaging geometry while retaining high density and circuitry precision on a cost-affordable basis.
It is extremely important that in connectors of this type that sound, effective contact be completed between the several contacts therein and that such contact can only result from precise orientation of the members within the assembly. It is also considered essential, particularly in order to assure repeatability of connection, that such contact be achieved through a wiping or similar motion between the respective contacts to assure effective removal of contaminants and other debris which may accumulate therein over the passage of time during exposure to most working environments.
Assemblies capable of providing the above have typically been of relatively complex design, particularly in the camming structures used to actuate the positioned contacts. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,270. As such, these connectors have been relatively expensive and difficult to assemble.
In accordance with the teachings herein, there is provided an electrical connector assembly capable of providing sound, effective connection between high density contacts forming part of the board and flexible circuit components of the assembly, as well as with a circuit device (e.g., printed circuit board) on which the invention is mounted. This connector, as will be defined, operates in a relatively simplistic fashion, is relatively inexpensive to produce, and thus represents a cost savings over connectors such as those cited in the several patents listed hereinabove. The invention also provides several other advantageous features as will be further understood from the following description.
It is believed that such a connector assembly will constitute a significant advancement in the art.